A well known fact is that the reason that an RC (or reinforced concrete) structure can withstand considerable loading is the interactive traction between adjoining bodies of RC, and between an RC structure and the skeleton ribs therein. It is to be noted, however, that in respect of such an RC structure, if it should yield to give occasion to the creation of crevices of fissures owing to an earthquake or a catastrophic event of comparable effects, the overall structural load will then converge and build up pressure onto these crevices. Also, overtime, exposure of the skeleton ribs contained in the RC structure will eventually be subjected to rust-bound corrosion of the ribs due to contact with weathering elements, such as air and precipitation, rainfall in particular, as a result of these crevices. The stress concentration owing to the afore-mentioned crevices and rib corrosion constitute a formidable threat to the structural safety features of the building in question.
Up to the present day, a general practice to take care of the structural crevices in a building is to inject a type of filler into the crevices with a view to reinforce the traction force of the crevice. The RC crevice is also filled to block the skeleton rib from exposure to the atmospheric air and rain precipitations so as to prevent the rib from corrosion. The filler is filled into said crevices by an injector with the injection pressure being maintained at 5 Kg/cm, and the injection pressure will reverse and feed back to the same injector whenever the crevice recess is filled up with the incoming filler. Such a backfeeding pressure can very often cause skip-explosition of the rubber bond that is used in a conventional injector for the purpose as disclosed. Another shortcoming with such a conventional execution is the lack of a expedient form of pressure scale which could help to confirm whether said crevice in its entirety is completely filled with the filler.
In view of the foregoing, therefore, the present invention is proposed by the inventor by taking into accounts years of expertise and engineering experience, for presentation in the form of an improved Filler Injector aimed primarily at the prevention of any skip-explosion owing to the backfeed of injection pressure occurring at the joint which would undermine the entire filler patchup process.
Also, by providing a positioning scale indicative of the instantaneous position of the piston that is travelling between the inner tubing and the outer tubing as a function of the respondent pressure in the injector as the filling is in progress, it is possible to decide whether the filler injected into the crevice has reached a prescribed saturation pressure, and that is another objective of the invention.